You Look Perfect to Me
by Okeanos-heart
Summary: The lack of weight gain Death the Kid fanfics around the Interwebs is saddening for me, so I crafted a quick one. This fanfic is written in first-person and it is gender-neutral so you can insert any canon character you'd like, perhaps even an OC of yours. Please don't take this fic as offensive. I find nothing wrong with fat/chubby people and I love them. They are human too, kay?


Small, transparent orbs of secreted liquid accumulated around the corners of the reaper's eyes and a large hand reached up to smear them away. Death the Kid, who in this case was now labeled as just "Death" after he had taken the spot of his father and grew up to be an adult Shinigami, lazily sat and lie back on the couch located in one of the rooms at Gallows Mansion. For the past half hour he had been weeping softly to himself as his mind replayed mental images the every moment he had seen himself and grimaced heavily in the mirror. This abrupt dramatic change in body shape as well as the increase of body weight was something certainly not expected nor desired for the reaper. His father never spoke of this sort of predicament waiting to occur in his lifetime and with the body of a death god it was deemed impossible for his own body to undergo any changes of the sort without it reverting back to its original state. The same, simple questions buzzed through his cloudy head every second he sat there in that warm seat:

"_Why has this happened to me?"_

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_

"_Why won't it go back to the way it was before?"_

"_Now I'm even more of an asymmetrical mess."_

His constant questioning only forced more tears to pour from his gleaming eyes and stream down his face. The shinigami's body had grown almost four times his natural size, with globs of fatty flesh hanging over just about every angle on his body. His arms, thighs, neck, and most abundantly around his waist and mid-section were the affected areas, and no matter where he looked or what he looked at there was going to be an extra addition of flesh that stirred his emotions in a negative and self-inflicting pot.

One would think he became this way because he had increased appetites which lead to the gaining of weight and body mass, but that was not the case. This whole thing just suddenly happened. Out of nowhere, almost as if some sort of spell was cast on him that would give him this large appearance. Nonetheless, Kid was now a very large reaper and he hated every moment of it. He hated having to be accustomed to the additional weight being put on his ankles and how slow he moved around the house. But most of all, he hated looking at himself.

Every time he looked in a mirror or at his own reflection it almost startled him how major the changes were; he almost didn't recognize himself. And it drained him mentally.

"Kid? Kid, what's wrong?"

He swallowed quickly and looked up in the doorway of the room and saw me. He wiped away the rest of his tears and blinked up at me with his sad amber eyes.

"U-uhm…I.." he quietly began, suddenly now embarrassed that he had been caught crying to himself.

I had just come back from upstairs and had found my shinigami lover sitting by himself in the dim room, sobbing.

"..Were you crying again?" I slowly make my way inside the dark room, ignoring to cut on any lights and placing a seat right by him. "What happened? Who said something and what was it?"

His amber eyes looked away for a moment. Truth of the matter was he hadn't gone outside in weeks because of what suddenly happened. Even as a shinigami he had duties to attend to over at the Shibusen academy, but he just couldn't bring himself together to take a single step outside of the door knowing the fact that others were going to see him in that state and gawk, maybe even comment a little. It wasn't rejection he was afraid of; it was the fact that he knew he was a mess and others were seeing the exact same thing. He had already struggled with self-confidence several years ago when he would break down at the very thought of his undesirable asymmetrical appearance and he was still struggling with it now.

"N-no..no I didn't go out at all today," he spoke to me, eye contact still off. "I..haven't left the house in weeks ever since…what happened."

My eyes slightly widened at how long he had been kept up in the house and I slowly rose up on my knees, trying to reach the reaper's puffy face with my extended arm and I place a warm hand on his cheek. This only made the reaper want to weep more; he knew how much I cared about him and his well-being and to see him cry over something that was as petty as an unexpected body change made him feel guilty.

"Kid, please don't cry over this again. You know I don't care on how you look," I reassured as I touched the cool skin on his damp face. "Come on, stop those tears for me, please? You look perfect just the way you are."

He swallowed once more, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he did so, then his yellow eyes looked back into mine once more and his lips curved into something of a neutral smile. His meaty arms pulled me into a tight hug and he embraced me heavily, I do the same with my arms and coil them around his neck, giving him a tiny peck afterwards.

"Liz and Patty are out for the rest of the evening," I mention with a sweet smile.

His semi-saddened eyes slightly glistened for a second as he pulled me in and I allow his cold lips to touch mine. He decided to keep them holding there for a certain amount of time before I could feel my heart leap and pound faster through my ribcage. I gently pry his arms off of my body and I reached for the edge of my shirt, curling it along my fingers and pulling it right off of my body before tossing it into an unknown corner of the room. I wasted absolutely no time getting the rest of my clothing off and climbed on top of the mountain of flesh that was his body.

"…Uhm.." he mumbled as my itchy fingers jumped onto the first button on his shirt. I stop immediately and look up at his wary expression. I nodded with a beam and respected his concern.

His pants were the next target and my hands immediately latched onto the brass button keeping both sides of the material together. Having pried it open the flesh on his stomach started to spill out over his crotch, making it a bit of a trick to get to his boxers. I could see a really small mound beginning to build in between his legs and it was my personal mission to make it rise. My fingers worked around getting his pants down to his ankles and his symmetrical skull black boxers pulled with them. My face inched forward and my tongue traced a light trail of saliva across the growing flesh, my tasting organ running over various veiny bumps in the process. The deep groans from my shinigami lover encouraged me to continue to caress my tongue all across his skin, trying my hardest to get a good rise from him. My lips form into an "O" and engulf him completely, dragging an even louder moan from Kid's mouth. His thick fingers clawed into the faux leather of the couch and his eyelids droop lazily as he focused all of his attention on my mouth play. He moans my name deeply and places a hand onto his own chest followed by the other, and he slowly pulls apart his shirt, buttons flying in every direction.

I chuckle a bit and pull my face away. "Getting a bit stuffy, I take it?"

He grunted in response as he gently pulled me from up off of the floor. He laid me on my back next to him and he began to slowly move, hovering his large and slightly sweaty shadow over me. I reach out and touch his arm out of concern.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want me to do this? I don't want it to tire you out.."

I watched him swallow and shake his head. He didn't admit it to me, but he was getting so into it that he wanted to be the dominant this time. I kept my lips together and allowed him to do his own thing.

I breathed heavily and waited for a good deal of pressure to apply in between my hips, bringing a sharp gasp from my throat that I almost choked on and my rows of teeth to grit with each other. Kid saw my discomfort and tried to make up for it with puffy kisses all around my face. I tell him to proceed and with slight hesitation he begins thrusting his large body up onto mine and reeling it back. With each pump forcing my body to move with his I let out a squeaky grunt and grit my teeth tighter, my eyes shut and my head pressed against the arm of the couch.

I can hear Kid heavily breathing already as his large body presses up against mine, giving me a tighter and closer feeling.

"Please..go faster, Kid.."

He listens to my command and moves faster, I feel my lap heating up slowly as the rate of his movements increased. My aching legs divide wider and my arms find a comfortable place around the reaper's thick body as my fingers dug into his back and my fingernails leave tiny crescents indented into his pale skin.

I always assumed it was because of his death godly status, but his climaxes were always so explosive, leaving me in a head-spinning daze or even causing me to faint for a few seconds. My body lightly trembled as I tried to regain consciousness through my blurry vision and look up at the black and white striped head with a weak smile and shaky breath.

"..Kid, I love you..I love you so much," I whispered in between pants. His wobbly arms quickly gave away and his heavy body caved in on top of me, forcing a small grunt from my mouth.

"I love you too," is his response back, joining his lips with mine once again and resting his heavy head onto my chest. "..I'm so glad you came downstairs, I really needed you.."

I give him a weak smile and slowly begin to close my eyes, almost getting ready to fall asleep for a quick nap. A blanket wasn't necessary, for my shinigami husband was my own fleshy blanket to keep me warm from the chilliness of the room and my head was comfortable enough resting on the arm of the chair. My chest rises in inspiration and slowly descends in expiration right at the very sudden moment when my heart skips a beat at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, sis, I found them in here! Were you two goin' at it_ again_?"


End file.
